


Don't You Think It's Kind of Cute?

by Olsies



Series: Arms Tonite [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: Billy and Steve's first night together doesn't go quite the way either of them thought it would but you know that really didn't make it any less perfect.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Arms Tonite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979110
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Don't You Think It's Kind of Cute?

Running his tongue over his bottom lip, Billy steps slowly into Steve's space, and in a low voice asks, "How about it, pretty boy? Wanna grab a bite?"

Steve can smell his deodorant and sweat. He smells good. "Where?"

They're at a party, both of them pleasantly buzzed and Steve kind of feels like he's floating. Billy cups the back of his neck and raises an eyebrow a little. He squeezes gently and Steve shivers.

"Wherever you want, pretty boy."

They've been dancing around this for weeks, and Steve's heart is banging so hard in his chest he wonders if he is having a fucking heart attack. He can't believe Billy is _finally_ asking him out. At least he thinks he is. He's pretty sure it's not just a sex thing, but he wasn't sure.

"I want pie," Steve says eventually. "And french fries."

Billy glances at a clock over his shoulder. "Diner's still open. Wanna go now?"

"Sure, but we'll have to walk."

"Cause you're so drunk?"

" _Cause you're so drunk_ ," Steve mocks and giggles. "C'mon." He takes Billy's hand and tugs him out of the party. They wave at Robin who whoops with glee. Steve blushes and Billy pretends to not notice.

Once outside, all of Steve's thoughts fly away as Billy shoves him into a tree and licks his way into his mouth. Steve's body feels like it's on fire and he never wants Billy to stop touching him.

"Fuck," Steve gasps as Billy breaks the kiss and begins to bite and suck on Steve's neck. "I just-" He groans. "I just remembered I have pie at my house. Maybe we should-"

Billy cuts him off with a kiss.

"I was hoping you would say that," Billy says. "Lets go."

Swallowing hard, Steve tugs them down the street. It takes them nearly twenty minutes to go three blocks because they keep stopping to kiss or to laugh or both. Steve can't believe this is really happening. When they get to Steve's house, Billy pushes up behind him, curling his arms around Steve's waist, and Steve can feel Billy's hard cock through his jeans. Steve's hands are shaking too hard, so Billy has to unlock the door.

Laughing, they stumble in. Billy kisses Steve's neck. He pulls back a little as Steve flicks on a light and locks the door. Billy just stands by the door and looks around. Steve wonders what Billy’s thinking as they walk past the living room. Steve’s room is upstairs, but he’s suddenly shy. He feels stupid bringing him home, bringing him to his parents’ place. Billy has been there before to pick up Max, but as the other man stares around, Steve realizes he’s never actually _been inside_.

“Do you want something to drink?” Steve asks. Billy jumps a little.

“Uh, sure.” He clears his throat. “Are your parents home?”

“Nope. Just us.”

“You got beer?”

“I think so.” He wants to take Billy’s hand, but he feels weird, so Steve just walks into the kitchen, Billy trailing behind him. Steve turns on another light, and opens the fridge. Billy jumps up on the counter and looks over at Steve smiling.

“Last two,” Steve says, grabbing a couple of beers. He hands one to Billy and opens his own. Billy opens his and holds out his hand for Steve.

“C’mere.”

Smiling a little, Steve walks over and lets Billy pull him close. They kiss again, and Steve melts a little into Billy. When they pull back, Steve smirks and takes another sip of his beer.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Steve mumbles as he leaves open mouthed kisses on Billy’s neck.

“I am,” Billy agrees, and they both laugh. Billy cups the back of Steve’s neck and squeezes gently. “You’re so fucking pretty, Steve.”

Steve blushes, his lips dragging against Billy’s neck. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just presses another firmer kiss into Billy’s neck.

Clearing his throat, Steve stands up right. “You wanna-” He coughs a little and raises his eyebrows.

Smiling, Billy nods. “I would love to-” He gives a fake cough, and Steve blushes even redder. Smirking, Billy sets his beer down and cups Steve’s face. His hands are rough from working out, fixing his car, and his job. One hand is warm and the other cold. It’s a little disorienting, but he just looks up at Billy. “You don’t gotta be nervous.”

Scrunching up his face, Steve barely manages, “I’m not nervous.”

Billy laughs gently and kisses Steve’s forehead before jumping off the counter. “Lead on, princess.” He takes Steve’s hand in his cold one and Steve just licks his lips. They walk up to his room. As soon as they cross the threshold, Billy takes Steve’s beer and sets both of their drinks on a dresser before cupping Steve’s face again to kiss him hungrily. Steve hooks his fingers into Billy’s belt loops and drags him back to the bed.

Still kissing, they lay down, Billy on top of Steve and it’s not long before Billy’s hands are creeping up Steve’s shirt, stroking his smooth skin, playing with his nipples. He rolls his hips into Steve’s and they both groan. Steve slides his hands down Billy’s back and cups his ass. He pulls him closer, rocks up, and Billy tenses a little, a soft moan escaping as he breaks the kiss.

“You ok?” Steve asks.

“Fine,” Billy mumbles. He goes back to kissing Steve. They kiss and they kiss and they kiss until Steve slides his hand down the back of Billy’s pants and palms his bare ass. He wants Billy naked on top of him like this, and he’s about to say so when Billy pulls back. He kneels between Steve’s spread out legs and lets out another groan. He palms at his cock, biting his lip.

“You ok?” Steve asks again and sits up too. He wonders if he’s doing something wrong, but Billy just shakes his head and goes back to kissing Steve. Billy is fucking shaking as Steve undoes Billy’s pants and palms at his hard, leaking dick.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Steve mumbles as he feels at the wet spot.

Billy _whimpers_.

“Is this ok?”

After a minute, Billy clears his throat, nods, and says, “Yeah. Yeah, fucking touch me.”

“You’d tell me if you wanted me to stop, right?” Steve asks. Billy just thrusts into Steve’s hand.

“I swear, if you don’t fucking touch me, I’m gonna scream,” Billy groans.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Steve whispers into Billy’s neck. He licks and sucks and bites as he slides his hand into Billy’s underwear. He only gets a few strokes in before Billy groans loudly, and cums in Steve’s hand.

“Fuck,” Billy says. “Fuck.” He pulls back and Steve watches him sit back on his heels. He covers his face with his hands, but Steve can tell he’s blushing.

“Billy-”

“Don’t.”

“But-”

“Just don’t Steve. I need a minute.”

Steve just nods even though he knows Billy can’t see him.

Taking a deep breath, Billy says, “I’ve- I’ve never come that fast. I- What the fuck? You fucking barely touched- and I- Like I was in fucking _high school_.” He’s shaking again, and Steve wants to pull him close but he just lays there looking up at the other man.

“It’s ok,” Steve says. He wipes his hand on his bed spread and takes a deep breath. _He’s never come that fast before?_ Steve thinks to himself and tries to not smirk.

“Ok, but like. I’m- I’m known for my endurance, my stamina. I can go for _fucking_ hours, and it’s been like five minutes and I-”

“Billy.” Steve sits up and gently touches Billy’s wrists. When he’s not immediately thrown off, Steve grips gently. “Billy, look at me.”

“Steve, I swear-”

“Billy. Please look at me.”

Sighing, Billy drops his hands, and Steve laces their fingers together. Billy just stares down at Steve’s chest.

“Billy, tell me who the last person you slept with was.”

Billy thinks for a moment. “Heather.”

“And before that?”

“Jennifer.”

“And before that?”

“What’s your point Steve?” Billy asks roughly, but finally looks up at Steve.

“Didn’t you _just_ tell me last week that you’re a gay man?”

“Yeah, and?”

“And you were sleeping with women. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, your stamina- maybe it wasn’t- maybe it was just you weren’t attracted to them, and it was harder to get off. And now that you’re with a fucking sexy gorgeous _man_ , you just- It was just too much? Too much good?”

Billy considers this for a moment, and looks up at Steve. Steve tries to keep his face neutral, tries to tell him _it’s ok, really_ , just with his face and Billy nods. He pecks Steve on the lips before shifting so he can sit cross legged.

Chuffing, Billy rolls his eyes. “You think you’re hot shit, don’t you Harrington?”

“I mean, I did just make you come within-”

“Didn’t you _just_ say-”

“Oh, come on, Billy. Can’t you just-”

Billy cuts him off with a kiss. It’s rough and hungry and it leaves Steve breathless. All of his brain cells jump ship, which is a real tragedy because he feels like he probably didn’t have that many to begin with.

Eventually Billy breaks the kiss. Panting, he says, “Let’s see how long you last.”

“It doesn’t matter, I already won,” Steve wheezes as he tries to not laugh. “I’ve already lasted-” He grunts with surprise when Billy pushes him back and begins tugging at the buttons on Steve’s jeans.

Steve doesn’t stand a chance. Billy is on a mission and swallows as much of him down as possible, choking a little. It’s all wet and messy, and Billy drools _a lot_ , but his tongue. Oh fuck, his tongue. He knows just how to move it so all Steve can do is howl and clutch at the sheets. He comes so quickly, and Billy just swallows and swallows until Steve is whining because he’s over stimulated.

When Billy finally pulls back, he has drool and cum all over his chin. Both of them are panting hard, and Steve is having trouble seeing straight. He closes his eyes and runs his fingers through Billy’s now sweaty curls.

“Not so tough now are ya?” Billy rasps, and Steve giggles. They’re both so fucking wrecked.

“Yeah, B, you sure showed me,” Steve says.

After wiping his mouth with his hand, Billy crawls his way up Steve’s body, trailing kisses as he goes. Once they are level, he surprises Steve by tugging him around so Billy is holding Steve close. Steve didn’t take Billy for a cuddler, but he just grabs a fistful of Billy’s shirt and pulls him closer. They’re all tangled together, and it’s not _really_ comfortable, but it’s also not _uncomfortable_ so they just lay there until they can both breathe normally.

After a few minutes, Billy snorts with laughter.

“What?” Steve asks.

“We’re not even naked.”

They both laugh loudly, and Steve kisses Billy.

“I guess we’ll just have to try again some time,” Steve says.

“Yeah, I could-”

“And you owe me pie.”

“I owe- Why? Why do I owe you pie?” Billy demands.

“Because you were going to buy me pie when you shoved me up against that tree.”

“Hey! First of all, you dick, I did not say I was going to _buy_ the pie, and second of all, you were the one who changed _your_ mind about where we were going.”

“Uh huh, Mr. I-was-hoping-you would say that.” Steve pinches Billy’s side and Billy yelps.

“Mean.”

“You owe me pie.”

Billy rolls his eyes and shoves his face into Steve’s neck. “Ok, ok. I’ll buy you pie. Now will you shut up? I’m trying to cuddle.”

Snorting, Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “You know, we could be more comfortable if we took our pants off, right?”

Groaning, Billy says, “Steve, my dick is so not-”

“Psh, shut up! I just mean if you’re going to stay over-” He blushes. “Not that- not that you have to but if- if you wanted-”

“Shhh.” Billy pulls back a little. “I’d love to stay. Maybe I can make you breakfast in the morning.”

“You say not knowing I literally have no food in the house.”

“How are you even alive?” Billy asks and kisses Steve’s hair.

“I don’t know. How could you come-”

Billy puts his hand over Steve’s mouth. “Shhh. It’s sleepy time.”

Steve licks Billy’s fingers, but Billy doesn’t pull away, just smirks at Steve.

“I don’t want to sleep in my jeans,” Steve says, his voice muffled.

Laughing, Billy mocks his noises. “I’m sorry princess, couldn’t understand you.”

Steve pulls Billy’s hand away from his mouth. “I don’t want to sleep in my jeans!”

“Oh! You don’t want to sleep in your jeans! Why didn’t you just say that?”

Faking laughter, Steve says, “You think you’re so cute, and so charming. Well mister, I just gotta say... you most definitely are.” They laugh and kiss again. Steve gets out of bed and goes to his dresser. “Want to borrow some sweats?” He opens a drawer and pulls out his favorite pair. When he turns around, Billy is tugging out of his pants, shirt already gone. Steve’s jaw drops a little. This is so not happening. He’s dreaming. It’s gotta be a dream. There’s no way this is real. Billy Hargrove is _not_ getting naked into his bed. He’s _not_. Nuh-uh. It’s _not_ happening.

“Nah, I like to sleep naked.” Billy tugs up the covers and bounces into bed. Billy glances over at him. “You coming to bed, or what?”

Choking on air a little, Steve coughs and nods. “Yeah, yeah. I just- gonna go change.” He turns and walks right into his open door smashing his face good. He grunts in pain and Billy jumps out of bed and comes over laughing.

“Steve, are you ok?”

“I- I-” Steve touches his face. He doesn’t feel any blood. “I’m fine, just-”

Billy laughs again, and kisses his cheek as he leans around to turn on the light. He studies Steve’s face for a moment and then kisses his forehead.

“The good news is I’m pretty sure you’re going to live. The bad news, I’m sorry to say, is that it’s probably going to leave a scar.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve gently shoves at Billy’s shoulder.

“Shut up.” He kisses Billy before heading into his bathroom. Billy is still chuckling softly when Steve comes back in. He climbs in, and Billy pulls him close. He kisses the nape of his neck a few times as he wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and tangles their feet together.

“Goodnight, Steve.”

“Goodnight, Billy.” He squeezes one of Billy’s hands and settles closer.

He almost doesn’t want to go to sleep because he _really is_ afraid this is all a dream, but his exhaustion and beer take over, and he’s asleep before he can put up much of a fight.

When he wakes up _early_ the next morning, his face is shoved into Billy’s very naked chest, and Billy is snoring softly. Steve lets out a soft little sigh.

“It wasn’t a dream,” he mumbles to himself.

“Wha-” Billy can’t quite get the word out; he’s still mostly asleep.

“Nothing, B. Go back to sleep. It’s not time to be awake.”

“Ok.” Billy pulls him a little tighter, pats his ass, and returns to snoring.

Licking his lips, Steve snuggles closer. _It wasn’t a dream._ He drifts off smiling happily. Pie and Billy in the same day. Could life get any better?

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because my friend was like, "what if billy's stamina during sex is just he's gay?" and i was like, ok. i can work with that.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> come bug me on [tumblr](https://nblesbianbenhanscom.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
